Loving a Certain Cloud is Red
by Andra Renessmee Aoi
Summary: When Yamamoto asked Tsuna how does loving Hibari feels like? He answered " Loving him was red.. Burning in RED "


Loving a certain Cloud is Red

SUMMARY!

When Yamamoto asked Tsuna how does loving Hibari feels like? He answered

" Loving him was red.. Burning in RED "

ONE SHOT: HibaTsu Song Drabbles 1

He never know it nor aware of it. He just notice it after a month when they came back from the future. Those subtle heart beats whenever he was around the certain tall raven haired man.

Those hitched breaths..

Those tingle feeling inside his stomach..

It was just a glint but it was there...

And every day the intensity increased. Sometimes he can't even take a breath when he feel or heared that his cloud guardian is just around him. He doesn't understand it at all and he was starting to think if what reborn said to him was true. Is he that "Naive"?

" Yo! Tsuna are you okay? " Yamamoto asked as he patted his stiff shoulder due to overthinking.

" Ahhh Y-Yamamoto " The tall baseball man look at him cluelessly as if he's reading him that's why he averted his eyes

" Is there something wrong you don't seems alright this pass few days? " nibbling his lips our little heir clench his fist and cursing himself for being this week in front of his friends. Even the none common sense Yamamoto can see pass through his action. Indeed Dame-Tsuna.

" A-ano " He doesn't know where to start. Does he really wants to start? Maybe Yamamoto can understand him..just maybe

The baseball man sit beside him as they stared what's infront of them. A clear water lake covered in a one fine sunset light.

" Tsuna if you want to talk about something you know you can always tell me " He knows that what he didn't know is where to start?

" Y-yamamoto " Brown amber eyes meet hazel ones.

" Did you ever feel so nervous and scared when you are near to someone " He started. A fine simple question that can open a certain conversation.

" In a good way or in a bad way? " The rain guardian is grinning like an idiot when he asked that to the brunette " What do you mean Yamamoto? "

" Tsuna are you scared because you might get hurt or because you don't want to see something? specifically someone? Do you feel threatend? " Tsuna is sure that he doesn't feel threatend at all. He doesn't even want to cry helplessy and go home...But he sure feel like hiding away from the certain Skylark because he was shy as hell and he doesn't even know why!

" A-ano I don't feel threatend ..J- just shy that's all " He doesn't Understand why the baseball idiot grin went wider than before and those hazelnut eyes are also sparkling

" What exactly do you feel? " Because of that all the flash back start playing in his head. Those time when his heart is beating so loud and he was so scared that the skylark might hear it, also when he was walking cutiously and run when he knows he will meet the raven haired at the end of the hallway, Not to mention how he hide inside the cubicle for almost an hour just to wait for the DC president to go out of the comfort room not wanting to be known that he was there and oh he skiped his class for that.

" I- I w-was Afraid that he might see me and then I might say something so nonsense or he might talk to me and I couldn't utter something and he will bite me to death. And I was so nervous that I might trip infront of him and make myself more dumber infront of him... " He stop from his blabbering when he saw his friend smilling ear to ear. What's wrong with him? Why did Yamamoto look at him like that?

" And your heart can't stop beating so fast when he was looking at you, Your breath hitched whenever you saw him, and you can imagine yourself driving a car and hit the dead end because of panic when you hear his voice? Just like how the wind caress your face so fast ... so fast like you can't breath normally " Yamamoto said while starring directly to Tsuna's eyes. He knows it.. He knew that feeling.. After all he always felt the way whenever a certain italian man with silver hair is around him. Yes he knows that..

" Yamamoto Am I sick? " Panic arouse him. He can't be sick...Reborn will do something really really bad to him like the last time when he needs to be admitted to the Namimori Hostpital. No he can't be sick!

" Yes Tsuna you are seriously ill "

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street

Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly

Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall

Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all

He contemplates whether to knock or to run. Standing infront the Skylarks office is suicidal. No one.. as in no one in the right mind will stand there and wait for the DC president to beat the hell out of them. But, How will he confirm it if he won't even try? And beside he just need to hand him his home made strawberry tart that's all. As simple as that.. " Gah Yamamoto I will be killed because of this "

" What are you doing outside my office herbivore "

His verdict have come. He will die... He will be killed by crowding infront of the reception room. He will be bitten to death by his love interest said by Yamamoto.

" A-ah H-Hibari-san " Dame Dame Dame Dame Dame He shouldn't come. He shouldn't listen to Yamamoto. But, He does anyway he was brave enough to come this far? Why not become a little more braver?

" Hn "

" A-ano Hibari-san p-please accept this!! " He shoved the box at the Cloud Guardian hands and bow 190 degrees. Hibari was shocked but he doesn't show it. Damn this little animal for taking him off guard. He inspect the box and even though it was still tightly closed he can smell the strawberry scented dessert inside.

" Why are you giving this to me Tsunayoshi? "

Can his heart be anymore louder? And wait wait wait? Did Hibari.. The almighty Hibari call him Tsunayoshi? My name sounds good in his.. NO WAIT THIS IS NOT RIGHT!

" I-i want to thank Hibari-san for fighting with us when we are in the future "

" Hn "

The aloof Guardian walk forward closer to the brunette . And as if the Gods are making fun of him the skylark hand pressed on his spiky yet soft auburn hair. Tsuna's hand fly on top of Hibari's hand pressed on his head. And in that moment he realize something...

Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you

" Tch that bastard is really a cocky man wrapped in a black plastic wrapper and a black ribbon. He really don't know the meaning of being one of the guardians, one of us. One of the vongola " Gokudera the -oh-so-loving-and-loyal-self-proclaimed-right-hand-man spat those words with hatred. They were celebrating the vongola 10th family aniversarry. Yamamoto shot a side glance to the sad tuna and turn to his love interest with a goofy smile

" Maaa Maa Hayato please don't talk about Hibari like that "

" Huh Yakyuu-Baka that bastard deserve it. He might even sitting inside the reception room drinking a bitter coffee as he make a list of those people he will bite to death tomorrow instead of sitting here with us "

No Hibari-san doesn't like coffee. He only drinks warm green tea when he's working. Nooo He's not sitting inside the reception room today. He doesn't like going in there on saturday and sunday... He knew it.. He know his cloud guardian better than anyone else.

" Maa Maa Hayato stop that would you and let's just eat everything "

" Lambo will eat everything, Lambo won't share any food "

" Stop it Lambo, Share some food "

The Vongola decimo stood up and escape the suffocating room silently. Even though he knows how Gokudera hate Hibari...well everyone He can't deny the fact that he was hurt. Habari won't and never will be with them no matter what happen.. Because he was an Aloof Guardian. He will never show himself in this kind of event nor even glance at them. Hibari hates them he doesn't care about them.

Nooo Hibari just hate the crowd...Not them..Not him right? he cares right? Or he don't?

" You should get inside Herbivore before you catch some colds "

" H-Hibari-san? "

" Here, Happy Aniverssary Tsunayoshi "

Tsuna stared at the box infront of him. A purple wrapped box ...a gift from Hibari... Hibari Kyouya His cloud!

" Did you wait so long? "

Did he really wait so long?

Ofcourse the answer is No!

He know..

He know he will come no matter what because he knows him..

At the dark a certain baseball idiot is grinning again. What a sight to see! Tsuna know that Hibari will come. He knows Hibari like he was his favorite song. Tsuna is really ill. Deeply illed.

Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song

" So you're saying that Hibari is avoiding you? "

" Yes like a pest "

A groan escape his lips. The Skylark is really avoiding him to the extreme. Like a pest, Like a person with incurable disease. Yes Hibari Kyouya is avoiding him and he doesn't even know why?

" Did he perhaps know about what you feel on him? "

Does He? If he does was Hibari rejecting him by avoiding him? He knows that the mighty skylark won't look at him like the way he does to him but he is fine as long as they are friends. He was contented on that relationship.

" He doesn't like me Yamamoto and He's avoiding me!! What should I do? "

" Oy Tsuna Don't freak out "

" B-but.. "

" It's time "

" Time for what Yamamoto? "

He doesn't feel like doing it. But Yamamoto is right. It was too late now.. Too late to realize..Too late to escape in this shackling chain that binding him down the floor. He was uncertain but certain as well. Nervous but determine to do it. He remember it so well. " Hibari-senpai is also naive in some point Tsuna. He can't express his emotion because all he know is violence that's why it was your task to let him know about your feeling "

He saw him at the end of the hallway and right there he realize...

Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer

" H-Hibari-san "

" Herbivo...Tsunayoshi "

" I want Hibari-san to listen to me.. "

" Unless you will tell me that you like me too like I do then No I won't listen to you "

" Hibari-san I know that you don't feel the same...H-Huh? W-What? "

Hi-Hibari-san Like him too? Hibari Kyouya..The Hibari Kyouya He knew...His cloud Guardian...The Skylark who doesn't bound to anyone like him too? Is this a dream?

" Hn Took you long enough Tsunayoshi "

All his worries and insecuries has been washed out by one thing. He didn't know how and who did but he closed his eyes feeling the subtle beat in his heart and the rumble of the butterflies in his stomach as his lips rested on the others

" You look sad and regretful awhile ago Tsunayoshi "

" A-ano I was nervous about this that's all "

and mad for avoiding him but that was long forgotten

Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong

" Sawada Tsunayoshi it's your turn to read your work aloud "

" H-Hai Sensei "

Saying that he was nervous was underestimation. How many pairs of eyes was piercing in his soul right now. He's friends parents are there, Reborn too, Bianchi even, Fuuta, Ipin, and Lambo also included, His guardian, even his kukuyou and midori middle school friends are there. Some members of Disciplinary Commitee is watching, He's parents, and ofcourse he's loving boyfriend is there. Steel blue eyes staring straight in his Amber ones. On the board the topic "Describe how someone you love affects you" is written properly. With a single sight he begin

Losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

But loving him was red

Oh, red

Burning red

Yamamoto is grinning again he knows.. He always know that. Besides Tsuna always say that to him whenever he ask the brunette. Gakudera is still little so squishy and hesistant about his lovable boss dating the Namimori Demon but the phrase "If tenth is happy then I am too" applies in this situation. Nana is also smilling while Lemitsu is crying because he's little sunshine is not little anymore. While Reborn, Covering his eyes with his orange fedora smile secretly to his student.

Remembering him comes in flashbacks

and echoes Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go But moving on from him is impossible

When I still see it all in my head In burning red

Kyouya, The Famous Hibari Kyouya smile that makes the whole room...or school froze. He never smile... But now. He was.

Because he is indeed happy with his little animal. And He agrees with him. Loving someone like him is really Red! or so

Burning in red said Tsuna

FINISHED!


End file.
